


The Look

by Wind_Writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, High School, Romance, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Sometimes a look is all it takes to get tangled up with one another. Too bad secret relationships never end up staying secret for very long.





	1. Chapter 1

The house was packed, north and south siders letting loose at the first big party of the school year. Music thumped while groups of people danced in a crowded living room, a beer pong table set up in the kitchen and kegs in the corner. People mingled around, some gossiping in groups while other chose to find a room for a little more privacy. It was, by definition, the most stereotypical high school party you’d ever been too.

You hadn’t wanted to come, Kevin had all but dragged you out of the house insisting that you hang out with people outside the walls of Riverdale High. “This excuse that I don’t hang out with people outside school is a load of crap”, eyes scanning the crowds that hung close to see if you recognized any other familiar faces “We all met up at Pop’s on Wednesday.”

Kevin gave you a raised brow glare, “You were working on Wednesday… how can that be considered meeting up with everyone”

Sending him an annoyed glance you took a sip of your drink, the vodka tonic warming you as it made its way through your system. You did in fact hang out with people outside of school, it just wasn’t always super public and you liked it that way. “Everyone was in the diner, I socialized with people and even sat with you guys on my break.”

“Because we were working on school stuff and you wanted the answers to the homework”

“Spare me, Kevin. You know there was more than just school stuff going on at Pop’s. If I remember correctly, you left with a certain Moose Mason?”

Coughing on his beer, Kevin gave you an even look “And what about you? The rumor mill says you’ve been hanging out with a certain tall and brooding Serpent”

Shrugging your shoulders you watched as Cheryl dragged Toni through the front door, Fangs and Sweet Pea not far behind; your look met Sweet Pea’s for a moment before you turned back to your friend. “How many times have I told you Kev, don’t believe everything that you hear”.

You had, in fact, been hanging around with Sweet Pea for the last couple of months but neither of you had been interested in broadcasting that. Tensions were still high between the North and South side at school and you didn’t feel like adding fuel to the fire.

The intention had never been to befriend the dark haired Serpent, you’d been working a late shift at Pop’s when he’d come strolling in and taken a seat at the counter. The diner had been all but empty, with no other patrons to serve the conversation had just flowed easily over his burger and milkshake. Eventually casual conversation over a burger turned into an exchange of numbers and a friendship of sorts grew from that.

A cheer from the beer pong table had you and Kevin turning to watch Archie sink another ball in the cup, Reggie being forced to restack the rack as he chugged the most recent cup of warm beer.

Shooting the table a pointed glare, Kevin dragged you with him towards where the makeshift bar was set up. “I will never understand that stupid game. Who wants to chug warm beer?”

“Jocks who need to assert their masculinity through crappy drinking games”, a grimace plainly displayed across your features as you mixed yourself a second drink.

“She’s says with bitterness dropping from every word”

It was no secret that there was no love lost between you and Reggie Mantle, a summer fling had gone sideways and since then had resulted in dirty looks and biting commentary being flung between the two of you.

Rolling your eyes you followed behind your friend as he made his way towards a group of girls, “Oh please, Kevin. That half-wit deserves far worse than just my seathing comments”.

You found yourself in a gossip circle with Betty, Veronica, Cheryl and Toni; Kevin actively joining in on the most recent development between Chuck and Josie while you scanned the room.

Looking over the rim of you cup, your eyes met the smoldering dark ones of Sweet Pea. He was leaned up against a far wall of the living room, Fangs and Jughead having some sort of conversation beside him. Your gazes held for a moment, the look you sent him suggestive and laced with something deeper.

Posture straightening Sweet Pea took a sip of his drink, his brown eyes racking over your frame before meeting your look with equal anticipation. Movement in your peripheral had your attention pulling from your little moment with Sweet Pea to see Reggie approaching your group, a the heavy scent of whiskey coming from his cup.

His large arm swung across your shoulder pulling your smaller frame up next to him, “I think we should try again. We had a good thing going their for a while” his fingers trailing slightly down your arm.

The smell of whiskey on his breath had you cringing in disgust as you tried to pull away, the group you were with watching with a mix of apprehension and annoyance at the scene in front of them.

“In what world would you think I would want to repeat that mistake?”

The glazed look he gave you proved he wasn’t catching on, “Oh come on now. You had a good time. Plus I miss you babe, I didn’t mean for it to go south like it did. There isn’t anyone else out there like you and I want you back.”

Detangling yourself from his grip you handed Kevin your empty cup before turning on Reggie, eyes hot with anger. “For a while there I actually thought you took my breath away, but it didn’t take much to realize I was just suffocating from your bullshit. It’ll be a cold day in hell before I make the mistake of getting back with you, Mantle.”

The hushed laughter of the group behind you had you smirking as you turned and walked past your ex, the only destination you had in mind was away from him. Heavy footsteps behind you had your anger bubbling in your blood until you were greeted by a familiar scent that could only belong to one person.

Calloused hands reached for your waste, spinning you in their grasp until your back was against the wall. Sweet Pea had you pinned in the dim lit hall, hands resting on either side of your head; desire flashed across his features as his gaze roamed your face, his eyes holding the same heated look as your own.

“To what do I owe this pleasure” a wry smile spreading across your lips.

“It took a lot of control for me not to swing at that football throwing ape when he had his hands on you like that” his deep voice still tinged with a little anger.

Fingers trailing along the length of his torso, you played with the zipper on his jacket before you brought your eyes up to meet his, “Reggie is a harmless lug. And besides,” your fingers moved from his zipper to his flannel, fingers toying with the buttons “there is nothing spoken between the two of us”. The look you gave him dared him to say different.

A glimmer of possessiveness shot across his features; voice husky, his lips hovered over your own “You can’t look at me like that and then feign innocence” **.**

The faint scent of wintergreen and motor oil assaulted your senses, his proximity sending your heart rate into overdrive.”I don’t know what you’re talking about”, you lips ghosting over his.

That was all Sweet Pea needed, his lips crashing onto yours in a heated kiss. Large hands came to run beneath the hem of your shirt, the warm touch sending a shiver of anticipation up your spine. Wrapping your arms around his neck you tried to pull him closer, deepen the contact between the two of you.

Another cheer from the other room had you pulling away, Sweet Pea’s brow coming to rest on your own, his panted breath ghosting across your cheek. “Want to get out of here?”

“You have no idea”, detangling from his grasp you grabbed his hand you pulled him down the hall and towards the front door.

Kevin’s knowing smirk met your own flushed features as you made your way out the door, the rumor mill was going to be on full speed come Monday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Pea’s fingers traced along your spine, his touch stirring you from the content doze you’d fallen into. Shifting slightly on top of his chest you nuzzled your nose against his neck, a scent uniquely him invading your senses and lulling you back into complacency. Sweet Pea lowered his hands to your waist, fingers running along where your skin met the sheet while he trailed kisses along your shoulder; you weren’t ready to make your way back to the North side, the warmth of him far more appealing than the cool autumn night, but with dawn only a few hours off you figured your exit should be sooner rather than later.

The buzzing of your phone interrupted the last semblance of your peace, rolling back onto the cool mattress you reached to see what you had missed in the last few hours since leaving the party. Text message alerts mostly from Kevin lit up your screen, two missed calls from him and a missed call from Betty had you sighing. Sweet Pea rolled onto his side beside you, hands once again reaching for your hip.

“Stay” he whispered against your back, his large hands holding you tight against him.

“You know I can’t. I’ve got a morning shift at Pop’s and….”

Sweet Pea nibbling at your neck stopped your train of thought, the sensation sending chills through you. “I’ll drop you off in the morning” his kisses continuing as his hand roamed across your abdomen.

Turning in his grasp, you looked up into dark eyes through your lashes; he was a heartbreaker, that was for sure, and if you weren’t careful you were going to let him ride off with yours and not even think about the consequences.

“And have me work in the outfit from last night? Nice try.” Leaving a lingering kiss on his lips, you detangled yourself from him and went in search of your clothes on the bedroom floor.

A frustrated sigh had you turning as you slipped into your jeans, looking over your shoulder you watched Sweet Pea’s admiring gaze linger over you before he pulled himself from the bed and slipped into his own pair that had been tossed on his side of the bed.

“At least let me take you home”

“I’m a big girl, I can walk- it’s not that far.”

The look Sweet Pea shot you as he slipped his Serpent jacket on over a flannel shirt was a mix of amusement and annoyance, “I guess I should have worded that different. I will take you home. It’s not up for discussion.”

“Sweet Pea, I can’t let you do that. There is no point in both of us being out at this ungodly hour. It’s a short walk and the weather isn’t cold. I’ll be fine.”

He made his way across the bedroom in two quick strides, hands righting the sweater you’d hastily pulled on before his lips captured yours in a heated kiss.

“End of discussion”, taking your hand he pulled you down the hallway being sure to grab the coat you’d discarded on his couch before dragging you out into the dark fall night.

There was a certain feeling of freedom that hummed in your veins when you were on the back of Sweet Pea’s bike; you didn’t know if it was the wind blowing through your hair or just the feeling of being pressed that close to the tall boy while you sped through town, but whatever it was it always left you feeling a little more reckless each time.

Sweet Pea brought the bike to a stop in front of your duplex; a simple two story that your mom had bought after you both moved here to be closer to her side of the family. It wasn’t the sharpest house on the Northside and you were pretty sure that your neighbor spent most of his time thinking up conspiracy theories and posting them all over the internet, but it was home.

Releasing your hold on his worn jacket you slipped from the bike and handed over the helmet, a look of disapointment clouding your features as your night came to an end.

“Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it”.

Ignoring your extended hand Sweet Pea grabbed your waist and pulled you against him his lips brushing against yours. “Don’t worry about it, babe” he murmured as you rested your forehead against his, calloused fingers kneading the skin just under the hem of your sweater.

A soft smile spread across your lips at his touch, eyes dancing with euphoria. It was a feeling you never seemed to tire of. A feeling you craved and the realization of that sent your pulse racing.

Sweet Pea captured you in heated kiss, his grip almost bruising on your hips. “There is that look again” he whispered almost to himself, his nose ghosting against your cheek before burying it against your neck.

“What look”

“You get a look sometimes and god knows that you’re thinking about, but it drives me crazy”, pulling you closer he kissed your neck as if to prove a point.

You smiled to yourself at the thought, if he only knew.

Placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, you made your exit. “I’ll see you around”, slipping from his hands you made your way towards the walk.

Sweet Pea’s fingers brushed the back of yours as he took the helmet you’d tried to pass him earlier. You could feel his dark eyed gaze on your back as you unlocked the front door and waved, the sound of his bike starting up only after you had closed and locked the door behind you.

Emotions turned in the pit of your stomach as you leaned against the door, you had never expected that this would go past a few hook ups and yet here you were sneaking home at two o’clock in the morning with a voice in the back of your head saying this could be something more. Running your hands through your hair in frustration you tiptoed your way up the stairs; a few hours of sleep before your shift at Pop’s started should be the only thing you were focusing on, not a tall dark-haired boy in a leather jacket.

“You didn’t text back once! Or call. How was I supposed to know that you were ok!”

Looking up from the glass you were drying you gave Kevin an even look, “Cool your jets, Turbo. You saw who I left with. If you were that concerned I’m sure you could have sent Jughead over to check on the situation.”

“And ruin, what I assume was, a fantastic evening? What kind of friend would that make me?”

Rolling your eyes you put the glass above the drink mixer and reached to start drying another one. The Sunday morning rush had subsided about ten, the last of the customers quietly eating while you dried the remaining dishes before the lunch rush came in.

“You can’t just stand there and not fill me in on the rest of you night”, Kevin prodded.

“The rest of the night was…..far more entertaining than that house party was.” Smirking, you put the last glass up with the rest of them and leaded against the back counter eyes scanning around the diner to make sure everyone seemed content before continuing on. “Sweet Pea is different than what I’m used to. He makes me laugh and seems to genuinely be interested in what I have to say, but he makes me nervous- those dark bedroom look he gives me. If I let him I know he’ll break my heart.”

Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair in an attempt to release some of the pent up nerves. “There is nothing spoken between us about it being anything more than casual, but the way he is always reaching for me or when I catch him staring I swear I can feel like it’s something more” Biting your lip you turned to look at Kevin, the look in his eyes telling you that he knew exactly where you were coming from.

“This has been going on since what, the end of the summer?”

“Started not that long after Reggie ended things…”

“Obviously you are starting to have more feelings than what you had originally planned when starting this so maybe it’s time you talk to him about where the two of you stand.”

“I dunno. We’ll see.” The flippant response your best attempt at trying to act like this was nothing. “All I know is he is better than Reggie in every way”, shooting Kevin a playful smirk you couldn’t help but giggle at his wide eyed stare.

“Speaking of Reggie, when you walked out the door with Sweet Pea I thought he was going to blow a gasket. I’ve never seen him get so pissed” Kevin stirred the spoon in his coffee cup, his eyes watching you to see if the news would get any sort of reaction out of you.

Shaking your head you fiddled with the pages on your order pad, Reggie lived and died by his ego and when you shot holes in it he never was going to respond well.

“I can handle Mantle.”

“Just be ready for him to make a scene at school. After what I saw at the party, dude is not happy and he’s going to have to take it out on someone.”

“I could care less what Reggie’s reaction is going to be, Kevin. We’ve been over since the middle summer and he was the one who ended it in search of a better piece of ass. His words not mine”

Kevin scoffed, “If he knew anything he’d have realized he had some of the best ass in Riverdale on his arm this summer.”

“You would be correct, Keller.” Smiling, you tossed the drying rag at him when as you walked by and made your way over to refill coffees for the diners in the booth.

Sometimes Kevin was a pain and usually a little melodramatic, but as a best friend you could find no one more reliable.

Had you known how much you would have been leaning on Kevin come Monday you might have even bought him breakfast…


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean you’re not going,” Kevin’s appalled look had you halting halfway up the steps that lead to Riverdale High.

“I mean that I have better things to do on a Friday night than spend time in a gym watching people bump and grind up on each other”

“But homecoming is the big dance of the fall, everyone goes”

Rolling your eyes, you reached for Kevin and drug him through the front doors “I’m pretty sure I can find something more fun to do.”

“Don’t you mean someone”, his laughter quieting as he curiously watched people in the hall. Small groups of students huddled around their lockers and whispered as they watched you pass in the hallway.

“What the hell is with everyone?” Grabbing your books for your first two classes and shoving them in your bag you turned to Kevin just as he picked up a colorful flyer from the floor. You watched as the look on his face changed from humor to horrified, the grip on the paper tightening before his startled green eyes met yours.

Grabbing the paper from his hand you stared at it slack jawed; a cell phone picture of you and Sweet Pea leaving the party on Saturday was blown up and underneath in bold text it read “For a good time call” and your number was listed. The snickering in the hallway was only muted out by the sound of blood rushing in your ears; heat pooled in your cheeks as you scanned the faces around you, your peers whispered and passed looks between each other without bothering to cover their obvious gossip.

Before you could wrap your brain around an appropriate response to what you held in your hand Kevin tugged on your wrist and began pulling you down the hall, away from the looks and words of the other students.

You followed blindly behind him not registering where he was taking you until the smell of paper, mold and dust hit your senses. The library. Kevin had made a smart choice, it was rare that the library was busy in the middle of the day let alone in the morning and there were enough corner tables you could compose yourself without being seen should someone come in.

Your mind raced at what just happened, anger and embarrassment bubbling in your stomach. Kevin had been right, Reggie was going to make a scene and he was able to do it without ever having to take the blame for it. Taking a deep breath you tried to collect yourself and prevent the tears that pricked your eyes from falling. You’d be damned if you gave Reggie the satisfaction of making you cry.

“You ok?” Kevin’s words pulled you back to reality, your eyes focusing on the concerned look of your friend.

“Guess you were right, Reggie did decide to make a scene”, wringing your hands together you looked around the library to see if anyone was watching before giving Kevin a watery smile. “I’ll be fine. Just gotta pull it together. Reggie doesn’t deserve the satisfaction of watching this rattle me”.

Kevin gave your hand a tight squeeze, your smile sobering as your phone began to buzz in your bag. Three missed calls and two text messages from Sweet Pea flashed across the screen, choosing to ignore them you tucked it back into your bag as a heavy sigh escaped your lips. You didn’t even know how to start addressing this with him; by now you knew he’d seen the damn flyers and the gossip circles were for sure spreading some sort of half truth around the school by now.

Kevin’s knowing stare looked back at you, “are you going to respond to him?”

“And say what Kevin? Sorry my ex is an ass and dragged you into the Riverdale High gossip circle? I don’t think so”. Running a hand through your hair in frustration you collected your bag and started to make your way towards the door as the first warning bell rang, “He isn’t my boyfriend and it isn’t his job to fix this. It’s mine. I’m just going to walk through the halls like this doesn’t bother me and hope to god Sweet Pea does the same.”

Kevin gave you a quick side hug before pulling open the door to the main hall, “Give them hell”. You shot him a tentative smile before linking arms with his and heading to face the masses.

By the end of last period your tolerance for people was just about gone, the whispers and looks had continued steadily through all day and the gossip chain had three different variations of the events at Saturday night’s party running through the school. You’d shut your phone off at lunch, seeing the few supportive texts from friends not worth having to wade through the random suggestive texts from unknown numbers that had clogged your inbox.

You could feel stares from other students on your back as you dumped your books into your locker, just getting out of the school your biggest focus at the moment. Kevin leaned against a neighboring locker watching you with a troubled look;  he’d been hovering since this morning trying to keep your mind off the fliers, but he’d been little help once the text messages started coming in.

“All of this could have been avoided if you would have just been reasonable”, Reggie’s arrogant tone had you to spinning to focus a cold glare on the taller teen.

“Been reasonable about what, Reggie? You thought this would get me back in your bed?” The look you shot him was filled with hatred as you turned to walk past him, “Even if I had wanted to get back with you, I could never after this stunt.”

“Was it worth it Reggie?” The cold tone of Kevin’s voice strengthening your resolve as he trailed closely behind you.

“We’re past the point of me wanting you back in my bed. I figured it was important to remind you where you stand now that you’ve bedded a Southsider,” Reggie’s voice booming over the chatter in the hall.

Voices quieted, eyes of your peers watching the scene unfold in front of them; Sweet Pea stood in the crowd his dark gaze meeting yours, frame towering over the majority of the students as he pushed his way forward.

Before the tall serpent could get close you turned on your heel to face Reggie, the cocky grin on his face the final straw. Without much thought you swung out with your right arm, fist connecting with Reggie’s face. Pressure radiated through your fingers as a strangled moan came from Reggie, pain contorted his handsome features as he reached for his nose to control the bleeding. You watched him howl in agony for a moment before turning to push through the crowd, not wanting to wait around to face the consequences of your actions. A large hand grabbed your arm, frame spinning to be pinned down by Sweet Pea’s dark eyes; shooting him a pleading look you pried yourself out of his grasp and down the hall, Kevin’s call to you muffled by the slamming doors.

Kevin checked his messages for what felt like the thousandth time since school let out, he’d heard nothing from you since the scene with Reggie and he was starting to get worried. Hoping the rustling in the booth across from him was you he looked up from his phone, a surprised look crossing his features when he was greeted by Sweet Pea’s dark eyes.

“Where is she, Keller?”

Kevin straightened against the vinyl at the taller boy’s intent stare, “Where is who?”

“Don’t mess with me. I’ve been trying to get a hold of her all day, but she won’t respond.” Irritation and frustration was evident in his voice, his hands fidgeting with his phone in attempt to hide nervous energy.

“Why do you think I would know?”

A flash of anger and a glimmer of something Kevin couldn’t quite pin point crossed Sweet Pea’s features, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he wrangled in his emotions. “Because you’re her best friend. If anyone knows where she is, it’ll be you.”

Kevin studied Sweet Pea for a moment, he could understand what you saw in him; dark hair and dark eyes, tall athletic build, bad boy looks and unquestionable confidence in his gate, you’d be hard pressed not to be sucked into that. But there was something else about him, something that hung in his eyes when he asked where you were that had Kevin relenting; worry.

Worry wasn’t an emotion that came around with casual hook ups, worry about another person only came into play when someone genuinely cared about the other. Worry was only there when someone had something to lose. After all the crappy guys you’d found yourself with recently it was about time you hooked one that seemed invested; controlling the smile that threatened spill, Kevin focused back on boy across from him.

“Check Fox Forest by the bridge, if she is hiding out that is where she is”, he watched a glimmer of relief passed over Sweet Pea.

“Thank you.” Unfolding himself from the booth, Sweet Pea righted his Serpent jacket and turned towards the diner door.

“Hey Sweet Pea”, the tall serpent turned at Kevin’s call. “She’s more invested than she might let on”.

Nodding in recognition, Sweet Pea walked out of Pop’s with a small smile gracing his otherwise stoic features.

Sitting on the bridge railing you watched the water below, feet swinging in the air you tried to let go of the stress of the day’s events. You’d always heard of things like this happening, but you never actually believed that it could happen to you. The looks you got for the remainder of the day had been anywhere from pitying to disgusted, as if leaving a party with Sweet Pea was the worst sin you could have committed.

Looking down at your knuckles you couldn’t help but smile, the crunch of Reggie’s nose under your fist had been far more satisfying than you thought possible. You were sure Weatherbee would be on you first thing tomorrow, punching the star football player hard enough that he might not be able to play the homecoming game was not going to win you any favors.

The sound of a motorcycle engine pulled you from your thoughts, a glimmer of chrome caught your eye as Sweet Pea pulled up not far from where you sat. He watched you for a moment from the bike, your eyes meeting his briefly before focusing back on the water below. You’d been avoiding him all day, not ready to deal with whatever the fall out between the two of you would be.

Sweet Pea came to stand beside you, arm resting against your thigh as he leaned on the railing.

“How’d you find me?”

“Kevin”

“He’s not supposed to be giving away my spot”

“Maybe he thought I needed to know. Or I threatened him till he spilled the goods”, a boyish grin on his lips when you whipped your head around to stare at him. “Don’t worry, I didn’t threaten him” a chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“What can I do for you, Sweet Pea?”

“You can start by telling me why you’ve been avoiding me all day. And then you can explain why you didn’t come to me when you saw those posters Mantle made up.”

Confusion crossed your features at Sweet Pea’s statement; when it came to school the two of you rarely interacted outside of the one class you shared and when you happened to be in the student lounge at the same time. Both of you had made a conscious effort to keep what was between you private, so Sweet Pea’s annoyance at you not searching him out threw you.

“Why would I come to you over something like that?” You tried to keep your tone light, Reggie’s little stunt had stung and you didn’t want to admit it. “It’s not like we hang in the same circle. Running to you would only fuel their fire. And besides… I’m a big girl, I can handle a little bit of drama”.

Chewing on your bottom lip, you watched the boy standing next to you, “I haven’t been avoiding you…. I just,” you ran your hand through your hair, frustration evident in your movements. “I figured after all that crap at school it wouldn’t hurt to cool things for a while. Give people time to move on.”

Sweet Pea reached for your hand, thumb grazing over the bruised knuckles, “Everyone in that hallway this afternoon saw that you can handle a bit of drama”. Smiling to himself he looked out at the river, hand still holding onto yours. “Is that what you want? Cool it off between us”, for a moment you thought there was a glimmer of hesitation when he looked back at you, but he covered up whatever he was feeling before you could be sure.

Shrugging your shoulders was the only response you were willing to give him, not wanting to risk showing your hand just yet. You watched the tree line while you tried to get ahold of your emotions; the last thing you wanted to do was end things with him, if anything you wanted to make this thing between the two of you permanent.

Sweet Pea gripped your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Pleading the fifth is not an option in this conversation.” Patient brown eyes looked back at you, your own gaze studying his hoping to catch a glimmer of what he was thinking.

Pulling you chin from his grasp, you slipped from the railing to stand on the bridge in front of him. “Why is it so important what I want,” exasperated with the whole situation you threw your hands up in the air.

Sweet Pea watched you for a beat, emotion flashing in his eyes as his hands came to rest on either cheek. His demeanor changing from patient to a little irritated as he looked down at you, “it’s important because I need to know if you are willing to brave the drama and try and make a real go of this. If not, then I’ll step away and this will be the last you see of me.”

He’d laid it all out right there, no hesitation or fear of your response. Eyes wide, you held his gaze as the words he just spoke filtered through your brain. He wanted to do this, wanted to make an actual go of this thing you had started. Before you could register your actions, you were pulling him down by his dog tags, lips crashing against his feverishly. Sweet Pea pulled you close, one hand snaking to the back of your neck while the other rested on your lower back fitting you to him like a glove.

“That’s not an answer”, Sweet Pea’s breath coming out in pants as his lips hovered over yours, his hold on your lower back not letting you step away.

Looking up at him through your lashes a smile graced your features, your eyes dancing with humor and affection, “I’m in if you are.”

Sweet Pea grinned down at you, “God damn that look” he murmured against your lips before sealing the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short three parter. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
